3x3½ Eyes
by Lizmun
Summary: An alt. Universal crossover.. do you still wanna read it? D Imortality is something many people wish for.. For Ryouga, it's just another thing to blame Ranma for. Chapter 2 uploaded! Booyaah!
1. Immortality, something to die for.

A simple twitch to the side was enough to allow a fist to harmlessly   
brush past his head. He smiled as his saw his opponent blink at him with   
startled eyes. Wasn't expecting that was he? Just what kind of training did   
he do over in the mountains, he must be thinking. Wouldn't he like to know.   
Still, he couldn't help but feel as if it were a cheap thrill as the tables   
were turned on his rival. To finally know what his enemy may have had thought   
of him when they fought: Slow, clumsy due to anger, while he, on the other   
hand, swift, calm, collected.   
  
Not this time. If only his rival knew the Hell he went through. None of   
this emotional hell as proclaimed before. No... if Ranma only knew what Hell   
Ryouga went through this time around would he have known that he would have no   
chance in winning this time.  
  
Akane fumed within her place in the sidelines. Her throat had become   
raspy from her futile protests of her two "friends" fighting. Realizing that   
her attempts were pointless, she huffed and folded her arms in front of her in   
scorn. Those two would never give up, she mused to herself. Frankly, she was   
beginning to get tired of the situation. Still, after the fight was finished,   
she would have to give Ranma a good thwack in the head for his behavior. Didn't   
he have any consideration to the people around him, or was he really that self-  
centered?   
  
Her mind recalled earlier when the fight first started. Ranma was   
shamelessly flirting with his "other" fiancees. Feeling his ego swell from his   
bullying Mousse, although Kuno did deserve that kick into lower earth orbit, he   
just couldn't have enough. Then, here came Ryouga staggering through the front   
gates of the school, his clothes torn to shreds at places and his skin and   
clothes covered in thick layers of dirt. There was something about Ryouga's   
eyes, Akane remembered, they somehow seemed older and expressed more lethargy   
than usually seen in his features. Instantly she became worried about her   
friend, but the preoccupation was never expressed as Ranma decided to prove   
himself more of a jerk in Akane's eyes.   
  
Instead of asking of his condition, Ranma arrogantly strolled toward the   
"Lost boy" and began to pick on him! Honestly! Still, Ryouga tried to keep his   
control in check, yet Ranma persisted in his annoyance. The inevitable was   
merely delayed as Ryouga finally got fed up from Ranma's teasing and a few   
seconds later struck justifiably at the pig-tailed idiot. Still, this fight   
seemed different somehow from their previous fights. Usually it was Ranma that   
dodged Ryouga's attacks. Ryouga still threw punches and his usual kicks, but   
they lacked the luster Ryouga previously put in his preceding battles. Perhaps   
Ryouga was just exhausted? Oops! Now they've gone over the wall. Akane sighed   
and followed, hoping she'll get a chance to put it in their heads to stop this   
inane fighting, even if she did have to bash both their brains in.  
  
Ranma was getting severely annoyed. Just where did "pig-boy" learn to   
move so fast? Still, there was nothing like a good old spar with Ryouga...   
even if this one did seem a bit off. Ryouga wasn't responding to most of the   
hits Ranma got through. Yet, with the proper "goading," Ryouga seemed to give   
some sort of super-powered punch, at least that's what they felt like. Punches   
that were nearly fast enough to rival Katchu Tenshin Amurgiruken speed, but   
just nearly. What also made his attacks odd was the strong aura behind each   
punch. A force he hadn't felt since that incident with that annoying,   
mischievous demon that possessed Kasumi a while back. What was also odd was the   
non-existent battle marks. Twice had he blasted Ryouga to a wall using his   
Mouko Takabisha, yet Ryouga seemed free of any scuff marks, bruises or cuts of   
any kind. Manipulation of Ki helped heal wounds rapidly, but so quickly? And   
during a battle even? It was almost as if Ryouga was mocking him. As if he was   
saying that he'd rather heal his injuries than take the time to battle him.   
Well, Ranma thought, this just meant that he would have to just raise the   
stakes higher and not hold back. Maybe then would ol' "Bacon-bits" would take   
him more seriously.  
  
The foot brushed millimeters past his nose yet Ryouga didn't blink. It   
wouldn't have mattered to him if it connected. Nothing seemed to matter   
anymore. This time, he couldn't solely blame Ranma for this predicament,   
although he did feel better afterward. No, this time the fault lied on a very   
special girl... who just happened to be half-demon. He sighed as he figured he   
would have to continue on his search for her. She wasn't dead, no, he could   
only be so lucky. What would he do when he found her again? Would he help her?   
Well, he did promise her he would. It was afterward that made him ponder. He   
wouldn't impose himself on her to invite her to wander aimlessly around the   
world with him, although the idea did have merit. What kept him before from   
expressing any feeling toward her was Akari. He wouldn't do that to the sweet   
pig-farmer, he just couldn't find it in his heart to harm her. He didn't think   
he had it in him to let her go either. It was Hell enough to begin to let go   
Akane. Akane.... Akari... now this demon girl? Kami... He was almost as bad   
as Kuno! No, that idiot only chased after two people... Ranma... now there was   
a guy that fit the category. Gods! Could he live with himself knowing he was   
just as a womanizer as that pompous j...  
  
"OMPH!"  
  
Hmmm, a cracked jaw... must pay more attention to the fight, Ryouga   
murmured to himself. Just what was it that they were fighting over this time?   
Ah well, he'd ask Ranma later. Sighing in disdain, Ryouga took time to take in   
his surroundings. This didn't look like the school grounds, (then again, not   
even the school grounds looked like the school grounds sometimes). Unless the   
economics class went a little out of hand and opened an large shopping center,   
it was safe to say he wasn't in Furinkan High. He shrugged slightly and   
coughed as Ranma got another punch through his defenses. Well, he sing-songed   
in his mind, someone had been training since he was gone. Ryouga actually   
smiled at this. Perhaps this spar would prove amusing at the least. He   
actually felt that single punch, not like Ranma's previous attempts when it   
took a multi-fisted strike to get the same effect. Letting his mind wander   
again he looked around at his "audience" for the fight. Everyone he knew (and   
various passer-byers who got curious of all the commotion) stayed to watch.   
Even the old Ghoul came to be entertained. Well, didn't he feel honored... Ah   
well, she didn't seem that old to him anymore.. not since he met that half-  
demon. Didn't matter. There goes Akane again... hmm, there was something   
about her voice, perhaps he should stop momentarily to pay attention to what   
she's screaming? Look out? What was that last part? Look out for the...?  
  
Ryouga heard a horn blare behind him and turned rapidly. Blinking at the   
oncoming tour bus, he sighed. Looking upwards to the heavens he silently prayed   
to whatever deity that would bother to hear him.  
  
"Not again..."  
  
Slow motion. That's how Akane would recall it in her mind. In complete,   
agonizing slow-motion. Akane covered her eyes and turned away. She couldn't   
watch, but she soon learned that the sound was much worse. She doubted she   
would ever sleep again without hearing the sounds pass over her mind again in   
the stillness. Already it was enough to drive her crazy! The screeching tires,   
the loud, sickening crunching sound, maddening silence, then... then... Kami!   
What got to her most were the screams of several of the witnesses. Her mind   
couldn't take it anymore. She felt her entire self go numb. This wasn't   
happening. Maybe if she told that to herself repeatedly she may perhaps   
actually believe that shit. Ryouga was strong, built like a rock. He could   
survive this! The Bakusai Tenketsu training built his endurance into super-  
human standards. She couldn't accept this! Ryouga was her friend! Her best   
friend. She WOULDN'T accept this! She turned around, as if to defy the facts,   
determined to prove to herself that it was nothing more than her imagination.   
She looked up... then collapsed onto her knees, emptying her stomach to the   
side. Blood. Blood everywhere, on the street, on the walls, on the bus... on   
Ranma. She couldn't handle it anymore and screamed. A high pitch scream,   
ringing her own ears as well. It was until she felt a sharp poke on her neck   
did she stop screaming and collapsed exhaustedly onto the ground. It wasn't   
fair! She didn't want to sleep. Not now! Maybe it was her mind already going   
mad, maybe it was an effect of the shiatsu point.. but she somehow believed   
Ryouga couldn't be dead. Now... Now they put her out before she can prove to   
herself her instincts were true? It wasn't fair! Before she went unconscious   
though, she vowed she would give that Old Ghoul an ear-full when she woke up!  
  
Cologne sighed and pulled back the tip of her staff away from the   
youngest Tendo.  
  
"It was for her own good..."   
  
Turning back to the devastation, she couldn't help but feel a great sense   
of loss. Although male, Ryouga did possess various qualities found in the best   
of her Amazon warriors. Although not as skilled as her son-in-law, Cologne   
couldn't help but believe if she played her cards right, he would've been a   
valuable asset to the future of her tribe. But all that was moot as she   
observed the chaos around her.   
  
Her son-in-law stood there, frozen in shock, blood dripping down his   
face. Not his blood, which made it all worse. She didn't blame him, as   
sadistic as it sounded, he did get a "front-seat" view of his rival's tragic   
demise. Shaking her head she sighed as she observed her great-granddaughter   
bawling on the ground. She thought she had taught her better than that. She   
was a warrior, death should have been a part of her as life was. Shampoo was   
merely one hundred years too early to grasp that, Cologne supposed, so she   
dismissed it. Then again, the Amazon matriarch could only faintly recall when   
she had been the same when she was about her age. Mousse, not surprisingly   
enough, was one of the few that had snapped back into reality. Pulling various   
traffic associated signs from the confines of his robe, he began to divert   
traffic away from the site. If only the situation wasn't so dire, Cologne   
would've raised a brow as the myopic Amazon pulled a working traffic light to   
assist him. She could hear sirens approaching, not that they could do   
anything. Everyone else was either still in shock, or gradually breaking down.   
Cologne couldn't help but feel as if they all were nothing more than   
hypocritical bastards! How many times had the boy disappeared for weeks upon   
months without end. When he did appear, not many gave notice, or gave it a   
second thought. Now... now that he was truly gone did people "suddenly" gave a   
damn? Of course, she couldn't place blame on all of them... for she was the   
same.   
  
Sadly she turned her back on the bedlam, holding her long, age-old   
withered staff held securely in her hand she began her descent back to the   
restaurant. No matter how many times she's seen it, no matter how many times   
she told herself she was immune to the effects to it, she would never get used   
to the notion of death.   
  
A loud groan caught her attention. Perhaps her son-in-law had finally   
snapped out of his trance. She turned to address him when what she saw nearly   
caused her to stagger off balance.   
  
Ryouga's body slowly staggered from the bloody asphalt, using the side of   
the bus as a crutch. For a few moments he just stood there, leaning slightly   
on the blood-stained vehicle, grumbling about the "stains on his clean shirt."   
By all means that boy should've still been scattered under the tires, not   
trying to clean blood off his face with his trade-mark bandanna. Cologne wasn't   
the only who also realized this. Shampoo, thinking that the "dead had come to   
haunt them", fainted there in the middle of the street. Cologne sighed again.   
Her great-granddaughter was always the superstitious type, but perhaps she had   
a point. Suddenly, something caught her eye before she was able to pull out   
some wards to dispel the entity. Hidden behind the supposedly dead, Lost-boy's   
bangs was a character she had not seen in over a century. And when she had   
seen it, it was when she was first given the honor to read the tribe's most   
sacred scrolls of her ancestors.  
  
The scrolls had told of an ancient civilization known as the Sanjiyan. A   
tricloptic tribe of demons known to possess supernatural powers and the gift of   
eternal youth. It had long disappeared, yet the scrolls gave no indication   
how, only the fact that this civilization did exist.   
  
The scrolls also recounted a legend associated with the Sanjiyan. It   
described the particular character found on Ryouga's head to the mark. Before,   
it had only been that... a story, a legend. No one in her tribe had ever given   
it a second thought, until now. With the facts in front of her: Ryouga's   
resurrection, appearing unharmed, with nary a scratch on his body. (His   
clothes, on the other hand, was a different matter.) Cologne even recalled the   
battle that lead to his "supposed demise." She remembered the punch he threw   
earlier at her son-in-law. She could feel some sort of demonic aura behind the   
swing. She had previously dismissed it as another angsty feeling the boy was   
subjecting himself to in order to call upon a new martial art technique. Now   
she knew better. With humor she even recalled Ryouga's supposed last words.   
She smiled and shook her head. This would indeed prove interesting. Perhaps   
she may even use this situation to her advantage. Hopping onto her staff, she   
"pogoed" her way to the confused boy until she stood before him. Ryouga merely   
blinked at the Amazon matriarch, and even more so when she thrust a finger to   
point at the symbol on the boy's forehead.  
  
"To believe," she paused to give the engifted lad a thin-lipped smile.   
"To believe one such as you would carry the Sign of the Void."   
  
Cologne chuckled as the boy's eyes widened in amazement then he chuckled   
himself, nodding. Of course! If anyone would know anything about ancient   
spells and/or artifact, it was Cologne, Ryouga mused again to himself.  
  
By this time, the police were franticly looking around for the supposed   
"dead" body that brought them in the first place. This place wouldn't do for a   
conversation, Cologne realized. Not with the sirens blaring and people still   
in shock.   
  
Calling upon Shampoo and Mousse to follow her, Cologne looked back at   
Ryouga and gave an amused, yet calculating stare. Producing a bucket from   
within her robes, she flung the contents on Ranma, who, with the assistance of   
the cold water, at that moment decided to return back to the Hell known as   
Reality. Surprisingly enough, either everyone was still in shock, or had grown   
accustomed to the change, but hardly anyone gave the transformation a second   
glance. The boy-turned-girl looked around, dazed and confused... effects from   
the shock, Cologne analyzed... and simply gave a confused look at the Amazon   
matriarch.   
  
"Gather everyone and meet me back at the restaurant." Cologne then gave a   
solid stare at the Lost-boy. "You boy... have some explaining to do."  
  
With that the withered crone hopped onto her staff and descended back to   
familiar territory. Ryouga, shaking himself out of the glare, sighed in   
contempt. To think he would have an eternity of Hell to deal with now.  
  
"Pai... this is all your fault!" 


	2. Piece of Cake, Simple as Pai

Wow.. I actually finished a chapter in record time.  
(less than 6 months!) Not only that, it's actually  
longer than what I usually write. *shrugs*  
  
Anyway... as promised...(did I promise?) here's the  
next chapter of my insomnia induced ficcie.  
  
Enjoy!  
Standard disclaimers apply, see store for details.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
3x3½ Eyes  
Chap. 2  
Piece of Cake, Simple as Pai  
By Liz Munn  
  
*Poke*  
  
"...."  
  
*Poke*  
  
"... Grrr"  
  
*Poke*  
  
"Ranmaaa..."  
  
*Poke*  
  
"QUIT THAT!"  
  
*...*  
  
"..."  
  
*... Poke*  
  
"ARRGGHH!"  
  
Ranma couldn't help but smirk as he leaned back,  
avoiding a punch aimed squarely at his nose. Funny...  
to think, the same boy that had just died only a few  
moments ago was here fighting like nothing had  
happened. Life continued on as if he hadn't been  
brutally crushed by that tour buss.  
  
Although, he had to admit, it had been a frightening  
experience.  
  
Ranma couldn't let anyone, especially Ryouga, know  
how worried he had been. Hell, he couldn't understand  
it himself; after all it was only Ryouga. Ryouga, the  
constant thorn in his side; Ryouga, his rival in love  
and martial arts; Ryouga, the one who wished him death  
at every corner. Still, it sent shivers down him  
whenever he would think back to earlier, back to when  
that damn tour buss painfully colided onto the Lost  
Boy's body, sending a large spray of blood around him  
and at his face like a garden hose. Instantly he knew  
which bones had been broken just by the sound, and  
from what he gathered, there had been multiple  
fractures on the same bones. It was also at that  
moment that he shut himself off from the world. He  
did not notice Akane's screams, nor the group that had  
gathered to pity the broken body lying on the middle  
of the road. All he could think about was that his  
rival was dead. No longer would he wander back into  
town to spar, nor would he be of any obstacle to Ak...  
err... anyone. No longer would Ranma have someone to  
pick on, to tease with his clever disguises. No  
longer would he have his best rival or his worst  
friend. Dispite all that had been said, this thought  
saddened him to no end. At first, he was like Akane,  
thinking that Ryouga just couldn't be dead. The boy  
broke boulders with his finger for crying out loud.  
Heck, he survived Akane's cooking; didn't that count  
as something?  
  
But as he stood there, listless, blinking at the  
apparently lifeless body before him, he just couldn't  
ignore the facts before him. Ryouga was dead, and it  
had been his fault? It had to have been, if not for  
him, Ryouga wouldn't have persued him all the way to  
downtown in this stupid chase. Ranma was the one  
leading Ryouga here, so it had to have been his fault.  
All. His. Fault.   
  
So involved in his self-guilt, Ranma had not noticed  
the "dead" body of Ryouga stagger up, leaning on the  
tour buss for support. He also hadn't noticed the  
boy's wounds closing up rapidly, not even leaving a  
scar in its place. In fact, the next thing he knew  
was a cold splash of water hitting him from the side,  
bringing him back into reality. The old ghoul was  
calling them all back to the Nekohatten to discuss  
things further. What was there to discuss? Ryouga  
was dead and there wasn't a damn thing they could do  
about it. At least, that was until he noticed said  
deceased had just jabbed his elbow down on Ranma's  
head.   
  
It wouldn't have done any good to scream like a girl,  
what if his mom was around? Instead, Ranma prefered  
to stagger back, pale-faced and point an accusing  
finger at the "Dead" boy. He saw this on TV once: The  
dead comming back to life. Next thing you'll know,  
Ryouga would be moaning, arms sticking out in front of  
him and repeating "Braains... must have brains!"   
  
"You ain't eating my brains, man!"  
  
Everyone blinked at Ranma's outburst. After a few  
seconds of total confusion of everyone around him,  
Akane sighed and walked toward the babbling pig-tailed  
boy, only to thwap him with her fist behind his head.   
Ryouga blinked as well, but only for a few moments.   
Sighing in aggitation, he merely rolled his eyes and  
growled at the pig-tailed boy.  
  
"I am not a zombie, Ranma! At least not that kind..."  
He scoffed, only to smirk shortly afterward; it  
wouldn't do to leave an open insult unnattended. It  
was just too easy to avoid. "Plus, it isn't as if you  
had any brains in the first place."  
  
Of course, this would've started yet another brawl  
had it not for the joint effort of   
Akane and Cologne's "influence" to stop the brawl  
peacfully and head to their destination. Said  
influence being rendering the two martial artists  
unconsious.  
  
As they all reached the Nekohatten, Cologne ordered  
Mousse to prepare some tea for their guests. As they  
waited, Cologne looked around her, observing the young  
ones' expressions.  
  
Ranma had yet to let off his constant harrasment of  
Ryouga, continuing to poke at the lost boy for some  
odd reason. In fact, son-in-law had even gone so far  
as to tug on several of Ryouga's limbs, and even  
expressed some amazement as nothing happened. It was  
as if he was expecting some sort of reaction or  
detachment. Cologne sighed inwardly. That boy was  
always a mystery to her.  
  
Akane had kept a reasonable distance from Ryouga.  
Yet, even with this considerable distance, she seemed  
to defend the fanged boy more than usual. Each time  
Ranma would appear to insult Ryouga, Akane was quick  
to deter this behaviour by use of a blunt object.   
Before she had just let them be, after all, what harm  
could it have done? Now it appeared she knew better  
and was cautious never to allow a second incident of  
earlier's dilema.  
  
Shampoo, her dear, superstitious, great granddaughter  
would just not stop glaring at Ryouga, almost daring  
him to attack the Amazon. An amazon was not to show  
fear, even less an Amazon Warrior. Fear was to be  
converted to anger to your opponent, and it showed  
with Shampoo's expression. Cologne would have to have  
a talk with her granddaughter about this and soon.   
Sanjiyan's were honored creatures within her tribe.   
Any insult to them would look very much down upon by  
the Elders of the Tribe.  
  
Mousse had responded the oddest of them all. He had  
been the first to react to the incident, by detouring  
traffic away from the chaos. It shouldn't have  
suprised Cologne much; Mousse had always had a cool  
head on his shoulders when it came to serious matters.  
Only when driven by anger or love did he lose this  
"calmness" and attack with full fury, not giving a  
moment's thought to any bystanders. Still, Cologne  
had noticed that on their decent to the Nekohatten,  
Mousse had positioned himself between Ryouga and  
Shampoo. Perhaps it was to protect his "love" from  
the zombie, or by chance the other way around. Could  
he have known about the Sanjiyan tribe? Impossible.   
Only the elders of the tribe were privy to that  
information, and yet the information given was very  
vague. She would have to interrogate Mr. Part-time  
later. That boy knew more than that he was letting  
on, she could feel it.   
  
Mousse, at that moment, entered the dinning area,  
carrying a large tray with teapots and cups.   
Cologne's suspicions were confirmed slightly as she  
had been served first and then Ryouga afterwards. It  
had always been a custom with Mousse to serve by order  
of Respect when attending guests. Before, it had been  
Shampoo that had always been served second, no matter  
who the guest; an elder, or fellow Amazon merchant.  
Yes, definitly would she speak with him afterward, but  
first, onward to more important matters.  
  
"I believe I speak for everyone here, when I ask on  
how you have aquired the sign of the Wu, Ryouga-boy."  
  
"Excuse me, but what exactly is this Wu thing, and  
how did Ryouga survive that... that..." Akane broke  
off from her question to look down slightly. The  
memories, still fresh in her mind, had caused her to  
shake slightly. Ranma frowned, his previous actions  
forgotten for the moment, then looked up at Cologne,  
glarring slightly as well.  
  
"Yeah Old Ghoul! What the hell is that weird writting  
on Ryouga's head? I mean, is it some new technique or  
something that makes people super extra strong or  
something? I mean, if it's like that incident with  
the Martial Arts Calligraphy thing, then no sweat...  
all I gotta do is hit the jerk and all is back to  
normal, right?"  
  
Ryouga merely sighed and took a sip of his tea.   
  
"If only it were that easy, Saotome. If only..."  
  
Ranma just blinked and crinkled a brow.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? It's gotta be a  
new technique... right Old ghoul?"  
  
Cologne took a sip of her tea and chuckled slightly.   
Would there be any benifits in telling this moltove  
group of martial artists one of the deepest secrets of  
the Amazon tribe? The amazons did not keep the secret  
of the Sanjiyans just for their own benifit. They  
knew there were individuals out there who would do  
anything for their powers. Not that it would have  
done any good since the race had mysteriously  
vanished, but she knew that would not halt anyone  
determined to find their secrets or their treasures.   
Taking in a deep breath, Cologne figured it would not  
harm them if they knew only just a little bit. They  
wouldn't know the whole story, but enough to desist  
from their brash questioning.  
  
"Before I tell you about the sign of the Wu, it  
important that I explain those who are responsible for  
such a deed. The sign of the "Wu" is not a "new  
technique"as you had insisted, son-in-law, but rather  
a curse. A curse brought upon by a group of  
tricloptic demons that had lived peacefully countless  
years ago. They were called Sanjiyans"  
  
"A sanji huh? You mean those gold-haired super  
powered fighters in Dragonball Z?" Ranma asked,  
scratching slightly behind his head.  
  
Cologne sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  
~~~~~  
Ukyou Kuonji raised a brow as she blinked slightly at  
the radio. There had been an automobile accident near  
the Juuban district involving a pedestrian. What was  
odd was that the body was nowhere to be found.   
Witnesses had sworn to Kami almighty that they've seen  
the victim get up from the ground, dust himself, wipe  
blood away from his eyes and walk away. A little  
while later, the Sailor Soldiers visited the scene  
claiming they had sensed a youma in the area.  
  
Turning off the radio, Ukyou could only let out a  
sigh. It seemed that even the neighboring cities were  
beginning to become as weird as Nerima itself. Not  
that it mattered, let them deal with it their own way;  
she had a business to run at the moment.  
  
Looking up, Ukyou smirked at Konatsu attending the  
tables. She had learned her lesson way back not to  
have the cross-dressing ninja anywhere the register.   
It had taken nearly two weeks to regain the profit  
loss by Konatsu's "good nature selling". Still, he  
had proven himself to be of great help. Now... if  
only Ranchan would visit every once and a while, then  
her day would be complete.   
  
And what of her fiancee? Ranchan was way overdue for  
a visit. He had mentioned earlier that Akane was  
planning on cooking later tonight, so it was certain  
that he would come.  
  
"Um... excuse me, you Kuonji Ukyou?"  
  
Blinking out of her thoughts, Ukyou looked before her  
and saw a raggedy, wide-eyed girl looking up at her.   
Perhaps some street urchin looking for a free handout.  
Not likely. Sure she'll give an okonomiyaki if the  
girl asked, but would ask as payment to help Konatsu  
with the dishes. She ran a business here, not a soup  
shop.  
  
"Yeah... that's me. How can I help ya, sugar?"  
  
Ukyou blinked as the girl's forlorn expression  
brightened to one of the widest, most sincere grins  
she had ever seen in her life. Aw heck, she deserved  
that free meal. Something about that innocent smile  
made her feel disgustingly fuzzy.  
  
"Pai so glad! Say you make best Okonomiyaki in all  
Japan. Pai not know what Okonomiyaki, but Pai trust  
what he say. Pai look all over for him, but not can  
find. Pai not know what else do."  
  
Ukyou was now becoming a bit defensive against the  
girl. Not because of the truthful compliments, but on  
whom this "he" person this girl kept babbling about.   
Could it be another of Ranchan's fiancees? Well, not  
if this "cute fiancee" had anything to say about it.  
  
"Tell me sugar... who's this guy you keep talking  
about. Maybe I can help you find him," (over my dead  
body! Ranchan's mine, sugar! Neither you, nor that  
innocent smile is going to take him away from me.)  
  
Ukyou didn't think that the girl's, what was her name  
again? Pai? Anyway, she didn't think Pai's smile could  
get any wider, but she was proven wrong as she saw her  
expression brighten even more so as she looked up at  
Ukyou tearfully.  
  
"Is true? Can tell Pai where Ryouga go?"  
RYOUGA? Ukyou couldn't help but laugh, releasing the  
nervous energy within her. Of course, Pai did not  
understand why the chef before her was laughing so she  
simply tilted her head questionably at the okonomiyaki  
girl.  
  
"What funny, Ukyou-san?"  
  
Ukyou shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.   
She thought... but it... oh it was just too much.   
  
"I'm sorry sugar. It's nothing. *Ahem* So, why are  
you looking for that jackass Ryouga? Let me guess, he  
owes you money, right? Nah... that's more Genma-baka's  
style."  
  
Pai blinked for several moments then slumped down  
onto the stool.  
  
"Pai look for Ryouga. Ryouga promise Pai help find  
rest of statue that help Pai wish come true. Maybe  
Ukyou-san know statue? It call the Ningen statue..."  
  
Pai was interrupted slightly when one of Ukyou's  
customers began to choke on his okonomiyaki.   
  
"Konatsu! Help that man, will ya, sugar?"  
  
Konatsu simply nodded and began to thwap at the  
customer's back, attempting to clear up the breathing  
passageways. He had kept an eye on this customer when  
he had first entered the shop. Everything about him  
reeked of mystery and suspicion. Still, he had kept  
his opinions to himself. It wouldn't do to have  
Ukyou-sama angry with him again. He remembered a  
similar incident a few days ago, but in that time he  
had attacked the mysterious person with several  
shiruken. It was only a little while later that he  
learned that he was a Health Inspector doing rounds on  
the restaurants of the neighborhood.   
  
The mysterious man held a hand up, signaling he was  
breathing fine. Konatsu fetched a glass of water for  
the customer, bowed in apology, then went back to his  
orders, continuing to keep an eye on the suspicious  
customer. He would protect his Ukyou-sama from  
whatever came at them: Health inspectors and all!  
  
"Then what happened, Sugar?"  
  
During the time that Konatsu was helping the customer  
breath, Pai had begun to tell the story about their  
accidental trip to Hong Kong. She told her about Ling  
Ling and Mrs. Huang and how nice they were. She then  
had begun to tell Ukyou about Chou, and how he had  
betrayed them.  
  
"Then Ryouga begin to glow all green! Pai not see  
anything like it ever! Ryouga yell out something and  
big green ball shoot at Chou and the statue.   
Everything grow all white. Was last thing Pai  
remember. Next thing happen, Pai lying on bed. Ling  
Ling-san and Huang-san look over Pai. Water all  
around. Huang-san say Ryouga broke water pipe, but it  
okay can fix easy. When Pai look for Ryouga, not can  
find anywhere. Maybe get lost? Pai then remember  
stories Ryouga tell Pai about Nerima and Tendo Dojo  
and Ucchan Okonomiyaki and Nekohatten. Pai think if  
come to Nerima, Pai can wait until Ryouga return. Not  
think so?"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Ryouga's always managing  
to find his way back here somehow. He'll be back in  
no time sugar. In the meantime you look kinda  
hungry."  
  
Pai shuffled slightly on the stool. She looked down,  
slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Pai not have money for pay."  
  
Ukyou simply grinned and waived her hand about.  
  
"I'll put it under the Jackass's tab, don't worry!  
Plus, I'm not about to let anyone who complimented on  
my cooking to walk away hungry."  
  
Pai blinked at Ukyou then began to giggle. Ukyou  
merely smirked then chuckled.   
  
~~~~~  
He ate his okonomiyaki with much slowness, ignoring  
the wretchedly foul taste of the human food. He much  
preferred the taste of raw flesh. Raw human flesh.   
He smiled wickedly. Patience was definitely a virtue,  
plus, it made the flavor last so long in his mouth.   
So that girl was looking for the Ningen statue as  
well? Hmmm.. She did look delicious, and that chef  
looked even tastier. Ah... screw patience!   
Adrenaline gave the flesh a certain tang he had been  
craving all day for. Now... to rid of that annoying  
ninja. Oh yes... dinner was about to be served.  
  
~~~~~  
"So... what you are saying is that Ryouga is now  
immortal?"  
  
Cologne nodded. It had taken quite a time to explain  
to everyone the story of the Sanjiyans. It did not  
help that Ranma kept trying to pick a fight with the  
"Wu". After much interruptions and clarifications did  
they all finally grasped the concept of what the  
symbol meant and who were the cause of it.  
  
"Yes, Ryouga is now cursed with the power of the  
void, which gives him the ability to regenerate wounds  
rapidly, rendering him immortal. My question now is  
how have you come upon such a power, boy?"  
  
Ryouga merely sighed and leaned back, folding his  
arms before him.  
  
"Pai. Her name is Pai. How could I have known who  
she was at the time? All I did know was that she was  
a girl in trouble. Some jerks decided to pick on her,  
seeing as she was all ragged and dirty. It didn't take  
long to dispose of the bastards. It was then that she  
told me her name. She was looking for a guy named  
Fujii Yakumo to help her on her quest. Seeing as I  
couldn't help her any further I expressed to her my  
farewells and was about to continue on my... err...  
training trip... yeah."  
  
Ranma chuckled, earning a glare from Ryouga, and a  
bop on the head by Akane.  
  
"*Ahem* as I was saying, I was about to continue  
onward when one of the punks awoke and snatched a  
staff Pai had carried with her. The idiot began to  
swing it around randomly, desperate to regain some  
lost pride. It was when he knocked the head off the  
staff did things turn serious. I still don't quite  
believe what happened, but a demon shot out with a  
bright light. Head of a human, body of a bird. It  
looked at the punk-kid and let out an ear-piercing  
scream. It was about to slash the idiot when I  
intervened. Bastard or not, it was a human life.   
Plus, I wasn't about to let a Demon run around loose.   
The funny thing was that Pai began to yell at it,  
almost as if she knew the creature, but maybe it  
didn't recognize her or something because it raised a  
claw to attack her. I didn't think, I just ran and  
pushed her out of the way, taking the brunt of the  
impact."  
  
Ryouga paused slightly, trying to remember what  
happened next, but try as he might nothing came to  
mind except pain. A world of pain like he had never  
known before. Then the pain gave way to darkness,  
sleepiness then nothing. Shaking his head he took in  
a deep breath and continued.  
  
"When I awoke the creature was gone. There was blood  
everywhere, but no dead bodies anywhere. Pai was  
lying over my arm, sleeping. I don't know how long I  
was out, but when I woke I had no scratches or  
anything, except this damn writing on my forehead."  
  
For a long while, nothing was said. Akane gave a  
slightly proud look at Ryouga at his heroics.   
Shampoo's glare had reduced slightly, but she still  
kept a cautious attitude toward the lost boy. Cologne  
had listened intently at Ryouga's story. It was just  
like the boy to practically give his life for anyone  
in need. But, would he live regretting his decision  
now that he is immortal. Immortality: A blessing to  
some, but like every new toy, it gets tiresome after a  
while. Mousse had kept quiet all this while. His  
expression was neutral, not expressing any surprise on  
anything. It was getting on Cologne's nerves very  
rapidly.  
  
Ranma just smirked and swung his arm around Ryouga's  
shoulders.  
  
"So you saved this girl from demons, but where is she  
now? Don't tell me you ditched her afterward."  
  
Ryouga was about to respond that ditching people was  
Ranma's forte, but stayed silent this once. He had  
been wondering on the whereabouts of Pai. He was about  
to respond to the questioning idiot with a jab to the  
head when the door to the Nekohatten slammed open.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the Nekohatten is closed for today."  
Cologne automatically announced to the intruder. She  
turned around to chase away the annoyance when she got  
a good look of the visitor.  
  
"K... Konatsu?" Akane stood rapidly then rushed to  
the ninja, kicking down the chair to the ground.   
Ranma and the others soon followed afterward. Konatsu  
leaned against the doorway, a puddle of blood  
beginning to form by his feet. His eye was swollen  
shut and the side of his head was heavily bruised...  
as if smashed with a large object. His left arm hung  
motionless by his side, his right hand, oozing with  
blood, clutched just below the left shoulder. The  
battered ninja looked up, as if searching for  
something, then rested his eyes on Ryouga then Ranma.  
  
Akane motioned for Konatsu to sit down, but he simply  
shook his head.  
  
"Ukyou-sama.... Demon." His voice was raspy; it was a  
strain to hear. He tried to clear his throat, but the  
task proved more painfully than he had previously  
thought. He clutched his neck, showing off slightly  
several claw marks. If one didn't know better, they'd  
assume that a bear had clutched the ninja's neck.   
  
Cologne had quickly ordered Mousse to fetch the first  
aid, then hopped before the wounded ninja.  
  
"Calm down boy! What happened? What has befallen the  
Kuonji girl?"  
  
Konatsu shook his head. It was all his fault. He  
knew that man was suspicious enough to warn Ukyou-sama  
about.   
  
"A demon attacked Ucchan's. Said something about a  
the missing piece of the Ningen statue and the Wu who  
knew of it's location. It's got Ukyou-sama and a girl  
named Pai hostage."  
  
Ryouga blinked then growled. At least he knew now  
where Pai was. All eyes were upon him, but he didn't  
care at the moment. He slipped off his bag and  
reached in, looking for something. A second later, he  
pulled out a wrapped up ball. Tugging off the cloth,  
he held up a stone figure of a head with three eyes.   
  
Konatsu blinked with his only working eye and looked  
up at Ryouga.  
  
"Is that...? Hurry Ryoga-san! You must get that to  
Ukyou-sama! Please! The demon said that if he didn't  
get what he wanted... Ukyou-sama would die by  
sundown."  
  
  



End file.
